


That Vegan Bakery You Like

by FBI



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Lap Sex, Office Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/pseuds/FBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Alana/Frederick feederism fic (Alana as the feeder). Also lap sex in Frederick's god awful office, yeehaw. Kind of Dom!Alana.<br/>(｡◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ｡）</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Vegan Bakery You Like

Frederick pulled at the fabric over his stomach for the third time in a minute. He squirmed uncomfortably in his office chair, tugging at the waist band of his trousers. It was earlier that morning when he realised that he’d need to invest in new clothes. The trousers had been getting tight for a while but the snugness of the shirt was a new experience, it was a little embarrassing even alone in his own home; usually he wouldn’t care, but he really did like that suit. He’d chosen a particularly bright tie to try to and distract from the buttons on his belly that were threatening to gape; opting for a pinstripe shirt wasn’t his greatest move, the thin blue lines emphasised the generous curve of his stomach. It didn’t bother him, but he didn’t particularly need colleagues pointing out his expanding waistline. He pinned the tie with the tacky gold pin further down than he usually would, hoping the colourful strip would hide the strain his body was putting on the fabric. The brown jacket of the suit was proving more and more problematic, the sides of it barely met across his middle and the upper parts of the sleeves were starting to get a tad snug.  
He had no appointments for the day so he could hide behind his desk and mope, maybe do some work and just count down until he got off work so he could go buy some new shirts. To make matters worse he was hungry but didn’t want to risk breathing let alone eating, it was going to be a long day. Frederick powered his way through the painfully large pile of paperwork on his desk by lunchtime and he was quickly losing momentum with the distraction of the frustrated noises coming from his stomach. He rubbed at the soft mass, trying to calm its cries; it refused to relent. He tossed his head back and sighed loudly, checking his watch. It was a good four hours before he usually left work.   
“Doctor Chilton?” his secretary popped her head around the door.  
“What is it, Peggy?” He raised his head back up. The elderly woman stepped into the office.  
“Doctor Bloom is here to see you.” Frederick sat up straighter with a look of confusion.   
“What? Why?”  
“She didn’t say, should I tell him you’re busy?”  
“Uh, no, just let her in.” He was about to stand to welcome Alana when she entered the office. “Alana” he greeted “and to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I brought lunch.” Alana smiled, placing a bag on the desk as she sat opposite him. Frederick’s features contorted in bemusement. “Don’t look so concerned, there’s no ulterior motive.” She removed two containers from the bag and handed one to Frederick, who took it with a thank you. “I just thought you had a long day and I would rid you of one task.” Alana handed over a napkin wrapped around a fork.  
“You didn’t have to; I was going to work through lunch.” His stomach loudly protested his statement and he glared down at his treacherous abdomen.  
“Well it seems someone disagrees with that idea.” She smiled, opening her box of food. Frederick rolled his eyes and opened the box in his hands, drawing his eyebrows together. “It’s just Chow Mein Frederick; it’s not going to bite.”  
“I can see that, but noodles are made with eggs.”  
“Vegan, check the box, I’ve known you long enough to think of these things.” She pulled a pair of chopsticks from the bag. He believed her, but he still tilted the box and looked at the label. “I wouldn’t try to poison you, too obvious.” Alana smiled, picking up a bunch of the noodles and eating them. Frederick stabbed the fork into the box and shoved an indecent amount into his mouth. “That was disgusting, Frederick.” She watched intently, her face not indicating disgust in the slightest. “Never mind, these are disgusting. Remind me never to take recommendations from Brian Zeller.” She placed the carton back in the plastic bag.  
“They aren’t that bad.” He shrugged.  
“Yeah, well I’ve seen you eat pizza that’s been on the counter all night so I don’t really trust your judgement on food.” She picked her phone out of her purse and checked her email; Frederick continued shovelling the chow mein into his mouth, typing something on his laptop with his free hand.  
“I said you weren’t working through lunch.” She pushed his laptop shut and he snapped his hand back to avoid getting it caught.  
“I’m not now.” He sighed, putting the empty food container in the plastic bag and reopening the laptop. His shirt was straining a little more against his belly and the tie was doing little to disguise it. Alana got up and crossed the room and flicked the lock on the door, Frederick raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
“No, you’re not.” She smirked, striding back over to the desk. Frederick’s eyes shot open as she pulled his chair away from the desk. She planted a hand on either shoulder and dipped her head down to press her lips against his; he brought his hands up to hold her hips. She pulled back and wiped the lipstick mark from his face.  
“I suppose I should ask what it is that you want.”  
“Can’t I just do something nice without an ulterior motive?”   
“No, not often.” She smirked and grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled it down and undid the top few buttons. “It usually ends up with me doing something I don’t want to or leaving a particularly large hole in my wallet.”  
“To be honest, you’ve been unbearable lately and I’m trying to cheer you up, Freddy.” She straddled his lap and ran her hands up and down his arms.  
“You’re not the most enjoyable company either.” He reached up and pushed the blazer from her shoulders and tossed it carelessly on the desk.  
“Hey! I need to wear that for the rest of the day.” Alana scolded, folding it neatly. Frederick rolled his eyes and ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. “Ah, no.” She pushed his hands away. “I’m here to cheer you up.”  
“I don’t know that was cheering me up sufficiently.” She hummed and rocked her hips against his, anchoring herself by pressing her hands against his stomach.   
“Hands off” she said sternly, he obeyed and placed them on the arms of his chair. “Good.” She kissed the side of his face and trailed down to his neck where it joined his shoulder and bit down, sucking a dark red mark onto the skin. Alana ran her hands over his stomach and slid her fingers between the gaps between the buttons. “I think you need a new shirt, Freddy.” She smiled against his neck, pressing her hands into the soft flesh of his belly. “Is this why you’ve been moping? You need new shirts.”  
“I’m aware.” He gasped quietly as she bit down on his neck again. Alana removed his tie and threw it across the room. “And yes, I’m not in the mood to visit my tailor, again.”  
“That doesn’t excuse you for wearing the ugliest tie you own.” She worked to rest of the buttons on the shirt open. “Well look at you” She pushed up the hem of his undershirt “I should really stop bringing you lunch.” She pressed an open mouthed kiss against the warm skin of his stomach.  
“Mm-hmm, because it isn’t for your benefit at all.” He laughed breathlessly as she brushed her lips over a ticklish spot at his side.  
“Of course it’s not; this is definitely for your benefit, Freddy.” She rolled her hips against him for emphasis; he moaned and let his head drop against the back of the chair. “Hold on.” she hopped of his lap and moved to her bag and removed another box. “I may have stopped off at that vegan bakery you like.”  
“Of course you did.” He smiled as she slid back onto his lap. She placed the box on the table and wriggled her hips to get comfortable, definitely not to tease Frederick in the slightest. Once she’d settled she opened the box and removed a brown frosted cupcake and peeled back the wrapped, sucked the icing from her thumb obscenely before holding the cake to Frederick’s face.  
“Open.” He opened his mouth and she pressed the cupcake to his mouth as he bit into it. Alana smiled at the smear of frosting on his nose let out a little laugh when he went cross eyed to see what was wrong. She wiped the frosting away with her thumb and licked it off. “You’re absolutely useless.”  
“That was your fault.” He mumbled through a mouthful of cake. “These are really good.” He groaned.   
“Good, because I bought six.” She smirked, pressing the cake to his lips again. He took a large bit of it, cheeks puffing out slightly. “That was completely unnecessary.” Frederick shook his head.  
“No it wasn’t.” Alana brought her free hand down and rubbed circles on his stomach, and rolled her hips a little. She fed him the rest of the cupcake and screwed up the wrapper and dropped it on the desk. She brought her other hand to his stomach and squeezed the soft flesh while she kissed the corner of his mouth, licking away stray crumbs. He caught her mouth with his and brought his hands back up to her hips.  
“I said hands off, Freddy.” She commanded against his lips, he immediately brought them back to the arms of the chair. “Good boy.” She smiled, sitting up. She picked out another cupcake from the box and peeled back the wrapper.  
“They aren’t all chocolate are they?” He asked, eyeing the box.  
“Of course not, I wouldn’t want you getting bored.” She peeled back the wrapper on a cake coated in a pale pink frosting. She pressed her frosting covered thumb against his lips and he opened his mouth, taking it in and sucking it clean. She shivered a little at the sensation and the mischievous look on Frederick’s face. “Don’t look at me like that or I will leave you high and dry.” She moved the cake towards his face and pulled it back as he opened his mouth. He glared at her before she brought it back to him.  
“Sorry.” He humbled through his filled mouth.   
“Mm-hmm, you will be.” She scooted back in his lap and brought her other hand to the growing tent in his trousers and rubbed her palm over the bulge. His breath caught in his throat and he almost inhaled the cake in his mouth.  
“D-don’t do that when I have something in my mouth.” He coughed. Alana put the cake down and rubbed a hand over his chest.  
“I’m sorry.” She smiled apologetically, picking the cake back up. “You good?” She held the cake up to his face and he took a large bite from it, settling back in the chair. Her other hand pinched at the bulge of his stomach where it met the waistband of his trousers. “You are getting so big.” She whispered against his ear. He moaned and pushed his hips up against her. She picked part of the cupcake off and put her fingers in his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around her index finger. She removed her fingers and leaned down to kiss him, slipping her tongue between his lips and grinded against the bulge in Frederick’s trousers, letting a moan escape her throat and down his.  
“Jesus Christ.” He whispered, wide eyed. Alana stilled herself and brought the rest of the cake to Frederick’s mouth and rubbed against him as he chewed and swallowed. She brought her hands back to his belly and pressed against the warm taut skin. Alana fed Frederick the next three cakes and alternated between feeding, groping the various soft spots of his torso and telling how well he was doing; rubbing at his hard cock through the thin fabric of his trousers.   
“How you feeling?” She smiled warmly, rubbing the packed swell of his stomach. He arched his back trying to relieve the pressure.  
“Full, tired” he paused “aroused.”   
“I can see that.” She rolled herself against him, eliciting a deep throaty groan. “I’ll take care of that when you take care of this, Freddy.” She picked the last cupcake from the box; he eyed it wearily and rubbed his stomach. Alana pursed her lips and waved the cupcake in front of his face. “Come on.” She smiled. He rolled his eyes and took a bite from the cake; Alana’s other hand came back on his stomach, patting and rubbing at the hard bulge beneath the layer of fat. He polished the final cake off slowly and not without a lot of groaning and complaining. “If you don’t stop complaining I’m leaving immediately.”  
“No you wouldn’t.” He grinned dopily. She brought both of her hands to his belly.  
“No I wouldn’t, because you did really well and it’s time I reward you for that.” She kissed him as she pushed herself up and undid his belt and trousers. “I think you may have to retire this suit soon.” She dragged her finger across the angry red mark on his lower belly. “Or we could just keep going until these-“ she tugged at the button of his pants “retire themselves. You look so gorgeous right now, Freddy.” She ran a hand through his hair.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” He laughed, which was silenced by Alana hiking up her skirt. His eyes widened when he saw she’d forgone panties.  
“Take those off.” She gestured at his trousers. “Quickly now Frederick, I have a meeting soon.” He quickly moved and removed his trousers and underwear. Frederick reached into the drawer by his desk and reached to the back and brought out a foil square. Alana took it from his hands, unwrapped it and rolled the condom over his hard cock; he let out a loud moan and quickly brought his hand to his mouth. Alana chuckled and gave him a few slow strokes before mounting Frederick’s thick thighs. She splayed one hand over his stomach and used the other to guide him to her hole; she took in the tip and moved her hips in a circle, teasing him. He bit his lip and stifled another moan, hands coming up to Alana’s hips again. “Hands down, Freddy.” She demanded. He brought them back to the arms of the chair and gripped hard. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” She smiled, stroking his cheek. Alana lowered herself down slowly, letting out watery little whimpers as she took him in until her toned rear met the flesh of his thighs. Frederick bit his fist to suppress a loud gritty moan threatening to echo through his office. “Look at how huge you are” she squeezed the soft paunch of his stomach “you’re so beautiful, Freddy.” She pushed herself back up with her slim thighs and dropped back down into his lap. “So beautiful” she repeated, both of her hands swept to his sides and squished the flesh of his love handles. Alana continued pushing herself up and dropping back down, earning her gorgeous little whimpers and moans from Frederick. His head went back and she dove in and took the flesh of his neck in her mouth and sucked and bit as she thrust herself against him. She pressed her own toned body against Frederick’s soft form as she pounded herself against his cock; she picked up the speed and force of her thrusts.  
“A-Alana-“ came weakly from his mouth and she took the hint, picking up her pace again, moaning gently at the sensation Frederick’s girth gave.   
“I got it; I’m going to take care of it.” She mouthed against his neck. Alana pressed had against his stuffed belly and rocked harder against him, loud sounds of flesh on flesh reverberating around the wooden bookshelves. “Look at you, you gorgeous boy.” She squeezed the thick flesh of his stomach and he let out a loud wet moan as he climaxed. Alana rocked her hips slower, working him through his orgasm. He laid back in the chair, panting heavily; round stomach rising and falling with his chest. Alana pulled him out and removed the condom, tying it off and putting it in one of the empty food containers. “And you were going to skip lunch.” She laughed at the sight of her dishevelled doctor sprawled against his desk chair.  
“With that incentive I don’t think I could.” He stood and pulled up his trousers and underwear back up, sucking in his belly to fasten the button; the button strained a little more than it had that morning. Alana cleaned herself and readjusted her skirt; she moved back over the Frederick and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Maybe I’ll bring you lunch more often.”  
“Yes, and I’ll send Peggy out on lunch then because I can only guess what she’ll be gossiping around the hospital.” He scowled. Alana smiled and kissed the side of his mouth.  
“You may want to wipe your face, looking a little pink.” She handed him a tissue and he wiped the lipstick from his face before doing the same to her where it had smeared up her face; she buttoned his shirt back up, tucked it in with a little difficulty and did up his belt; shepoked at his stomach where the buttons gaped a little. “Better put that tie back on.” She picked it from the floor and tied it around his neck for him, anchoring it with the tacky little pin. “You really are gorgeous.” He kissed him again, putting her hand against his belly before pulling on her blazer.  
“Not so much next to you.”  
“Well aren’t we a charmer today.” She packed up the empty wrappers in the plastic bag and gathered her things. “Maybe I’ll just have to sort something out later to thank you for that. Bye, Frederick.” She smiled over her shoulder as she walked out of his office. He sat back in his chair and laughed to himself.


End file.
